Blutrausch
Blutrauch ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung In dieser Episode lernen Dean und Sam den Vampirjäger Gordon Walker kennen, der ein Bekannter ihres Vaters war. Ellen hatte sie vor Gordon gewarnt, da er vor nichts zurück schreckt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Dean und Sam schließen sich ihm trotzdem an, um zusammen auf die Jagd zu gehen. Der Weg führt die drei Jäger zu einer Kleinstadt, in der Vampire ihr Unwesen treiben. Sam findet jedoch bald heraus, dass die Vampire der Stadt völlig harmlos sind, da sie sich von Rinderblut ernähren. Gordon ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass die Vampire das nur behaupten, und macht sich auf den Weg die Vampire zu töten. Da die Vampire kein Menschenblut trinken, gibt es kein Grund sie zu töten und so müssen Dean und Sam den Vampirjäger davon abhalten sie zu töten. Handlung thumb|left|225pxEine junge Frau läuft vor etwas davon und versucht sich zu verstecken. Schlussendlich wird sie gefunden und geköpft. Sam und Dean sind zurück auf der Straße in ihrem Impala. In einer Stadt in Montana wurde eine Frau geköpft und einige Kühe wurden ermordet. Die Brüder denken dabei an ein Ritual. Sie sind sicher, dass etwas Übernatürliches im Spiel ist und inspizieren die Leiche. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass die Leiche kein Mensch ist, sondern ein Vampir. In der städtischen Bar versuchen sie durch den Barkeeper zu erfahren, ob sich noch mehrere Vampire in der Stadt herumtreiben. Dabei werden sie von einem Mann in der Bar belauscht. Als Sam und Dean die Bar verlassen ist der Mann verschwunden. Er wartet draußen und verfolgt die Jungs. Doch diese haben ihn bemerkt und stellen ihn zur Rede. Der Mann heißt Gordon und ist ein Jäger, genau wie Sam und Dean. thumb|right|225pxGordon jagt die Vampire die sich in der Stadt aufhalten. Sam und Dean möchten ihn dabei unterstützen, doch Gordon meint, dass er lieber alleine arbeitet. Sam und Dean lassen sich jedoch nicht so einfach abschütteln und folgen Gordon und retten ihm somit das Leben. Dean tötet einen Vampir auf eine etwas zu brutale Art und Weise. Gordon möchte den Sieg feiern, doch Sam ist sichtlich besorgt, er vertraut Gordon nicht. Er ruft darum Ellen an und erkundigt sich nach Gordon. Ellen warnt Sam vor ihm, sie sagt er wäre gefährlich und die Jungs sollen sich nicht mit ihm einlassen. Dean und Gordon sind währenddessen immer noch am Feiern in der Bar. Mit Gordon spricht Dean das erste Mal über seinen Vater. Sam wird im Hotelzimmer von ein paar Vampiren überwältigt und entführt. Doch die Vampire wollen ihn nicht töten, sie wollen einen Deal aushandeln. Die Anführerin Lenore erklärt Sam, dass sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr von Menschen trinken und nur in Ruhe leben möchten. Als Beweis dafür lässt sie Sam unversehrt gehen. thumb|left|225pxAls Sam zurück kommt erzählt er Dean von den Vampiren und von dem Deal den sie ihm vorgeschlagen haben. Dean ist nicht überzeugt von dem was Sam sagt, er möchte lieber mit Gordon losziehen und die Vampire abschlachten. Sam zeigt seine Besorgnis und sagt Dean, dass er genau weiß wie er sich fühlt. Sam weiß von der Leere, die Dean fühlt. Er sagt ihm auch, dass sich diese Leere nicht einfach füllen lässt, auch nicht durch Gordon. Daraufhin schlägt Dean seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Gordon, der das Gespräch mit angehört hat, ist bereits auf dem Weg zu den Vampiren um sie zu töten. Sam und Dean machen sich auf um ihn zu verfolgen. Als sie ihn finden hat er bereits einen der Vampire getötet und ist dabei die Anführerin zu foltern, damit sie ihm den Aufenthaltsort der anderen Vampire sagt. Da bemerkt auch Dean, dass etwas mit Gordon nicht stimmt. Sam versucht einzuschreiten, doch Gordon bedroht ihn indem er im ein Messer an die Kehle hält. Sam kann den Vampir befreien und bringt sie aus der Stadt. Dean passt unterdessen auf Gordon auf, doch der will sich nicht kampflos thumb|left|225pxgeschlagen geben. Er greift Dean an, doch der kann Gordon überwältigen. Gordon versucht Dean einzureden, dass Dean genau so ist wie er, dass sie das Töten im Blut haben. Doch Dean gibt sich nicht geschlagen und hält Gordon in Schach. Am Ende der Episode spricht Dean das erste Mal mit Sam über ihren Vater und über ihn. Er sagt, dass er alle Kreaturen hasst und es genießt sie zu töten. Er bedankt sich dafür, dass Sam da ist um ihm zu zeigen, dass es im Leben auch Grauschattierungen gibt und Sam meint, dann müsse er wohl noch länger bleiben. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Ellen Harvelle *Gordon Walker *Lenore *Eli Vorkommende Wesen *Vampire *Chupacabra (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Wheel in the Sky' von Journey *'Back in Black' von AC/DC *'Time and Time Again' von Long John Hunter *'Golden Rule' von Lil' Ed & the Blues Imperials *'Funny Car Graveyard' von Lee Rocker Zitate :Polizist: Wie hieß gleich noch einmal die Zeitung, für die ihr arbeitet? :Dean: World Weakly News. :Sam: Weakly World News. Weakly World. :Dean: Ich bin neu dort. ---- :Sam: Hol mir einen Eimer. :Dean: Was gefunden? :Sam: Nein, ich muss kotzen. :Dean: Schieb noch mal ihre Lippe hoch. :Sam: Was, du willst das ich kotze, ist es das? ---- :Gordon: Wir wollen doch nur auf einen gelungenen Job anstoßen. :Sam: Klar, aber Enthauptungen entsprechen nicht unbedingt meiner Vorstellung von Vergnügen. ---- :Gordon: Weißt du warum ich dieses Leben liebe? Es gibt nur schwarz und weiß, es gibt nichts dazwischen. Man findet das Böse und tötet es. Weißt du, die meisten Menschen verbringen ihr Leben in irgendwelchen Grauzonen, das ist richtig, das ist falsch, wir tun das nicht. :Dean: Ich glaube nicht, das Sammy deiner Meinung wäre. :Gordon: Ich habe den Eindruck dein Bruder ist anders als wir. Ich sage nicht, das er verkehrt ist, er ist einfach anders. Du und ich, wir wurden geboren um das zu machen, uns liegt das im Blut ---- ::Dean erfährt, dass die Vampire keine Menschen töten :Dean: Wie halten sie sich dann am Leben oder untot oder was auch immer? ---- :Dean: Der Vampir, der deine Schwester getötet hat, hatte es verdient zu sterben, aber sie. :Gordon: Ach ja, meine Schwester, dieser miese Vampir hat meine Schwester nicht getötet, er hat sie verwandelt, zu einem Vampir gemacht. Deswegen habe ich sie gejagt und selbst umgebracht. Sie war nicht mehr meine Schwester, sie war kein Mensch mehr. Ich habe keine Sekunde gezögert und das würdet ihr auch nicht. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Bloodlust (Blutlust) *'Spanisch:' Sed de sangre (Blutlust) *'Französisch:' Au-delà des apparences (Jenseits des Anscheins) *'Italienisch:' Vampiri (Vampire) *'Portugiesisch:' Sede de sangue (Blutlust) *'Polnisch:' Żądza krwi (Blutlust) *'Tschechisch:' Chuť krve (Geschmack von Blut) *'Ungarisch:' Vérszomj (Blutlust) *'Finnisch:' Verenhimo (Blutlust) Quelle http://www.myfanbase.de/supernatural/episodenguide/?eid=2579von Michaela B. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02